That's Life
by charisma5
Summary: Letty finally realizes that maybe her and Dom weren't meant for each other, and she has to decide what to do about it.


1 That's Life  
  
By: charisma  
  
Summary: Just a short fiction on Dom/Letty. Sometimes we need to realize no matter how much we love someone, maybe it's better if we stay apart. Can their love be enough to convince Letty to stay with him, or is she fed up with all of his crap? Told from Letty's POV.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I've just borrowed them and when I'm done, I will give them back. I mean, c'mon, if I owned Vin Diesel, don't you think throughout all of his movies he would be topless at every minute? Hell yes.  
  
Feedback: Even if you totally hated this fiction, tell me. Good or bad, I want to know what you think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He's absolutely heart stopping. I look at him and my heart melts on the spot. I've always loved him, and I always will. It's been that way ever since I first saw him, so many years ago, as I sat in Mia's room playing with her toys. I was so young then, but I knew that he would be in my life forever. Everything I do revolves around him; he's the center of my world, and I do everything to make him happy, to keep him satisfied, to make sure he will never leave.  
  
Look where that got me.  
  
The sun is slowly setting over the edge of the house across the street, pink light streaming in through the large window in his room. We're in semi- darkness, sitting on his bed, his back against the wood headboard, the light barely bright enough for me to see the outline of his face. The shadows dance across his face, hiding it's beauty from my view. But that doesn't matter, because I have his face memorized. I know every line, every detail, every flaw. Forever his face will be imprinted in my muddled mind.  
  
I'm sitting on his lap, my small finger slowly tracing over the muscles on his hard chest through his thin wife beater. He's sleeping, his long, black eyelashes resting on his caramel cheeks. His breath is slow and steady, and he smiles every once in a while. I wonder if he's dreaming of me. I sigh as I lean against him, my head resting on his broad chest. I deeply breathe in his masculine scent, so comforting. Every time I smell him, I feel like I've come home.  
  
He is my home; wherever he goes, I go too.  
  
A salty, warm tear treks down my cheek, running over my trembling lips, dripping off my cheek. I didn't even realize I was crying. The front of his white tank is soaked with my tears, and I wipe them quickly off my face. I wrap my short arms around him tightly, trying to hang on to what I have left of him. Every day it seems that we grow farther apart, know less of each other, fall more out of love. We gradually lose pieces of each other, and I can't do anything about it. Ever so slowly, he's breaking my heart, painfully stepping on it every time he lies to me, cheats on me, makes me want to die.  
  
Every time he hurts me, my world ends.  
  
He thinks I don't realize it. The secret phone calls, the loud giggling that follows him at the races, the guilty averted eyes that Mia gives me all the time. I know he cheats on me every time a long-legged woman walks by and smiles at him, so many times that it's hard to count. I deny it, pretend I don't see, and it keeps the peace. I forget the unknown cars parked in the driveway overnight, the slinky underwear on his floor that isn't mine, the days that he's so sweet to me because he feels guilty that he's cheated the night before. He's happy thinking I don't know, and when he's happy, I'm happy too.  
  
Or at least it used to be that way.  
  
I let out a shuddering sigh as I continue to softly cry. I think back on all the time I've been with Dom, and I know it's some of the happiest times of my life. But the times that me and Dom have fought have been the most terrible. I used to be so in love with him that I was blind, couldn't really see the relationship for what it was. But now I do, and maybe that's why I'm crying.  
  
Love hurts, and it stings, but it doesn't rip you apart. It doesn't tear you up so much inside that you hurt to bad to go on, that you drown in your own sorrow and pain. My relationship with Dom has turned into a mess: a sticky, confusing mess that I can't clean up. I never will be able to fix what we have created recently, and I'll never know the perfect happiness I once knew with him.  
  
Maybe Dom and I will never know love together again.  
  
I trace his jaw line, the stubble along his chin a contrast to his smooth, silky skin. I love him; I always will. But love doesn't always see everything through, it doesn't fix all of your problems. I know that now, and my heart aches for the ignorance that graced me before, when me and Dom had a simple, happy relationship, when we were so in love. I let out another sigh, deep and painfully, and I hold on to Dom tighter, because I realize something now.  
  
Me and Dom aren't meant to be together.  
  
Our relationship isn't healthy, or good for either of us. He can't keep it in his pants, and I'm insecure. Even if he wasn't cheating on me, I would still think he was because he's done it so many times before. It's a curse, it's a blessing, it's a revelation, it's heartbreak. I can't be with him anymore, and I finally admit that to myself now. I'm going to leave Dom, and finally be free of the pain that sears my heart every minute of the day. Maybe I imagined our love to be stronger than it was, and now I'm finally realizing that love has limitations, and barriers. Love doesn't endure everything. No matter how much we need someone else, sometimes you just can't be, because it doesn't work out, doesn't last. After all, love is richer in the imagining than as the real thing.  
  
He'll be mad; maybe even livid. But he knows it in his heart, he just won't accept it. I constantly see the pain and sadness in his eyes, that which reflects my own. It haunts us, breaks us down, kills us from the inside out. He would never break up with me, but even he knows that it's inevitable. We love each other to death, more than anything else in our lives, but it just wasn't meant to be. We want to, but we can't, and when we did, we wished we didn't. It hurts so much, but I know that I have to do it. Just because two people love each other doesn't mean things will work out. What a kick in the ass.  
  
That's life.  
  
I wipe away my hot tears, and I sniffle softly. Dom stirs, and my heart finally breaks completely. I tell myself that I have to do this, and I know that this time I will. But not right now; I need one last, happy memory of me and Dom together. I want to remember all the good times, all the fun we had, all the love we made. He will always have a piece of my heart, and I know that we can never be friends. It would hurt too much to be together, and because of our attraction and connection we would try over and over to make it work.  
  
But it never will.  
  
As thoughts without Dom swirl threw my hazy mind, I start to cry again, more loudly. This time, Dom wakes up slowly, looking around confusedly as his eyes try to focus. His long lashes flutter for a few seconds, and finally his chocolate eyes focus on me, and I hurt at the sadness in his eyes that is always there, because of me. He looks at me crying, and he frowns, wrapping his large, muscled, arms around me tightly.  
  
Slowly, he rocks me back and forth, and he raises one big hand to gently wipe my tears. I can hear him murmuring soothing words, and I slow my crying. He pulls back from me, and looks deeply into my dark eyes. The tears have stopped, but I know that my pain is still reflected from my eyes. As he studies me, a little crease forms on his forehead.  
  
"Let, what's wrong?" he asks me slowly, still holding me tightly in his embrace. I run my hand lightly down his face for the last time, knowing that tomorrow we will no longer be together, and I'll never be able to freely touch him again. I memorize every detail, although I know that I already have every inch memorized forevermore. I breathe in his scent, and I close my eyes and sigh. Leaving a life that I have known for so long will be hard, but I know that I have do it. I lean my cheek against his own, and then I kiss him slowly, deeply. My last kiss with the love of my life. My heart can't break anymore, and I don't think it will ever mend.  
  
I pull back and wrap my arms around his neck. I sit up, and I place my chin on his smooth head. I stroke the back of his neck softly, and I smile sadly as he embraces me tightly, unbeknownst to him for the last time. Bittersweet was my last time with Dom.  
  
"Nothing's wrong now, Dom. Nothing for now," I say soothingly, and I let out a soft, sad sigh. He nods, and we sit on his bed in the darkness, in silence, wrapped in our own thoughts. The sun streams in brightly, but I don't see it; I don't see anything but Dom. 


End file.
